jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain
Captan is an old man and has seen most of the known galaxy. He bears many scars from his travels and his tale is long. He currently resideds on Tynna as mayor of Outer Haven trying to protect the people that have become precious to him. Category:Characters Jedi Years Captain was born in a small village on Corellia. He grew up a lone child with loving parents. A watcher soon discovered his potential and Captain was taken to Coreuscant for training. He excelled in the science and medical fields becoming top in his class for the healing arts. He was average with a saber though when given a choice he always went with a staff saber (Darth Maul’s type). Despite having the ability to excel he lacked in the historical areas. After several years Captain was chosen by his ideal Master Togo. And so started his Padwan days. Master Togo was one of the best medical Jedi of his time but was in disfavor of the council for his experiments into a life saving drug. The council claim that the drug would disturb the will of the force and so cause unbalance. As such Master Togo and his new padawan, Captain, were sent on the farthest missions to get them away from the temple. This suited both of them fine. It lead to Captain’s travel of most of the galaxy and gaining of invaluable knowledge that he would use in the future. The pair never stopped working on the miracle drug developing many different branches from it including a serum that gave you a boost of energy and one that raised your force awareness. Captain was eventually named a knight but never stopped traveling with Master Togo because of the pair’s unorthodox ways. While out in the Wild area investigating a disturbance, Master Togo made a break through on the miracle drug but not moments later than he had found it, the Vong attacked. Fleeing, the jedi tried to hail the temple for help. The Vong ship soon overtook the jedi and the fighting ensued. Being outnumbered Mater Togo and Captain were forced back into the lab where the Vong brutally cut down Master Togo. Captain, seeing his Master die before him, made a vain attempt at vengeance but was hurled into a batch of the miracle drug. The Vong left Captain for dead and disappeared. Lying lifeless on the ground, the drug covering him, Captain had no energy to follow. The first batch, still being unstable, soaked its way into Captain’s body being absorbed by his cells. It gave Captain the ability to heal minor injuries faster and saved his life that day. Making his way back to the Jedi temple, the council forbade him to hunt down the Vong. They simply gave him a room and told him to meditate. Captain did this for a time and his life slowly patched itself back togther, but he was not the same man. Feeling his time with the Order was done. Captain left the temple, and the only life he knew, to try and find a new beginning. The New Beginning Captain wondered for a time, never settling down, never finding true inner-peace. After years of drifting and doing odd-ball jobs he found some honest work on Commenor. He began work for a salvaging company, known as Scraps U, that found scraps and sold them to shops that needed them. Captain’s use of the force helped him bring in some of Scraps U’s largest seen profits. Though given the option many times Captain refused the promotions, enjoying the simple life of a traveler once again. In one of the shops where Scraps U sold their goods, was a young mechanic named Emily. Captain and Emily, both being around the same age, developed a friendship which eventually turned romantic. Having earned enough money, the two where married and moved out to Datooine. There they built a house in a small city surround by farm country and opened up a mechanic shop to service the farmers. Captain and Emily spent the best years of their life there. Emily became pregnant and the future was bright. But it all came to a crashing halt. After 6 years of peace the Vong had come. Living in a smaller town, Captain and Emily had time to pack what they could before the invasion came to sweep the countryside after the cities fell. Dashing to their ship Emily and Captain planned to make a run for space but the plan failed. They watched their friends and neighbors try to break the blockade only to end up as a pile of burning metal and plasma on the ground. Changing tactics, Captain flew the ship into the hills nearby and concealed it in the forest. Leaving Emily alone in camp, he hunted for their food occasionally making his way into the now deserted town for other supplies. He developed and homed the survival skills he would later use for mercenary work and then on Bespin here. Investigating farther one day he discovered a prison holding many of the towns’ people. He returned later than usual only to find the camp ruined and Emily missing. As he read the signs of struggle his stomach dropped. Emily had been captured by a vong war party. Gathering what he needed, Captain made his way back to the prison planning a rescue. In his heart he knew it wouldn’t work but he had to try anyway. Manging to get past the outer guards, Captain made his way to Emily’s cell where he discovered her if not well at least in one piece. The baby, was not to be, she had had a miscarriage. Unfortunately a patrol came along at that moment and subdued Captain. He was processed and taken to a cell not far from Emily. He could hear her but not see her. The following weeks can only be described as hell. The vong took much delight upon abusing Captain’s innate healing power. Captain saw Emily only occasionally and it killed him every time it did. He tried to pass his strength to her, to look strong and as if he had not given up hope. He could hear her screams and shrieks every time they tortured or raped her, and every time a little bit of him died. Early on the vong learned of Captain’s force power and put a stop to it instantly with an ysalamir. The imprisonment lasted for around a year. By that time there were only two people left from the small community, Captain and Emily. The guards had been slowly declining as the vong war machine moved on. Now only a small garrison was left to carry out the final orders. Shut the prison down and kill those left. The vong captain in charge planned to have some last fun with Emily and Captain. Dragging Emily out of her to where Captain could watch the remaining guards preceded to rape her. Captain could do nothing but watch the scene. At the end the captain beheaded Emily. Her wine red blood splashing onto Captain’s staring face. Captain’s last bit of will vanished. Captain cried and mourned and eventually the guards came for him too. Looking up into the face of his captors, all Captain could see was their wicked grin and their long amphistaff coiling around their shoulders. The captain walked in, eyes alight. Captain couldn’t hear what the vong was saying, He just looked dead into the dark shiftless eyes vowing to get revenge. Finally the vong captain raised his weapon for the kill and Captain reacted. With strength born of vengeance he yanked a guard that was holding him in the line of fire. Captain grabbed the second guard and used his chains to break the guard’s neck. The vong captain, confused as to how a mear human was doing this backed out of the cell knocking over the ysalamir’s cage. Pouncing on it Captain rung the poor creatures neck, allowing Captain full contact with the force again. A slaughter ensued. The force rushing through him, Captain became crazed killing everything in site all the time laughing as he did. Destroying the complex as he went Captain dipped farther and farther into the dark side, slaying his once captures with relative ease. The vong captain seeing how easily his troops fell turns and runs. He makes it to a ship and escapes, the rest of his troops are not as fortunate. Having nothing else to kill and the prison in ruins, Captain’s crazed state subsides. Looking around Captain soaks in the image and turns his back on the place, for what he thinks to be the last time. Searching the city nearby, Captain finds a Fast Courier in relatively good condition. He names it Lost Boys in honor of all those lost in the invasion. Taking his new found ship and freedom. He heads out with no purpose, no reason, and no life. More to come…